


You Are In Love

by innocents



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Humanstuck, i love johnvris so damn much FIGHT ME
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocents/pseuds/innocents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska Serket refuses to believe that she needs anybody besides herself.</p><p>this isn't going to be finished... sorry pals</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are In Love

She curls her fingers into fists, a feeble attempt to combat the chill that's setting in. She’s in a solid cerulean skater dress, sleeves stopping above her elbows and the bottom of the dress reaching the top of her knees. Her black tights don’t do much to keep her legs warm, and she has no jacket – not even pockets she can shove her hands into. She bounces on the balls of her feet and watches her breath escape her as she breathes.

People trickle out of the school as the dance comes to a close. Her ride was supposed to be here half an hour ago, and she'd convinced herself that she could wait it out in the 40 degree weather instead of heading back inside. The sooner she got out of that building, the better. There wasn’t anyone left in there that she wanted to talk to.

"Hey, there you are!" She cringes. She'd managed to go the entire night without an awkward encounter with him, and now all her effort has gone to waste.

"Hi, John." Vriska isn't used to shuffling her feet and avoiding eye contact. Her usual approach to conversation is bold, direct, unforgiving. But that kind of conversation would give her away, and that's the last thing she wants.

John's noticed how weird she gets when he talks to her, but every time he attributes it to something else. It's never occurred to him that she only acts so diffident when he’s around.

“Where were you? I was looking for you. Everyone said they’d seen you around, but no one could tell me where!”

 _That was the idea._ She thinks before clearing her throat. “Huh. I just kind of, you know, wandered around.” She hates how unconfident she sounds. Vriska Serket prides herself on being assertive and assured – a bitch. But lately, it’s felt more and more like an act. A façade she puts on because she’s afraid of the uncertainty that comes with change. She can’t act like she’s 13 forever, but that doesn’t mean she can’t try.

13 was so easy. It was a year filled with drama and fights, but never once did she question herself. She didn’t think about others beyond how they affected her, and it made her feel powerful. By the time that she had dealt with the fallout, it also made her hate herself.

The next 3 years she spent struggling, trying to patch up the things in her life that she didn’t like but not willing to change herself to fix them.

16 years old and there are still mountain ranges to climb. She probably would have given up years ago if it wasn’t for Kanaya and John.

John. Had he said anything to her as her mind wandered? Probably, because he looks like he’s waiting for her response, but now that she's been returned to reality all she can think about is how blue his eyes are and what it’d feel like to kiss him and thank God there’s Kanaya. Vriska dashes for her car with a quick “There’s my ride, see ya” tossed in his direction, ignoring his look of confusion. She practically throws herself into the passenger seat and slams the door behind her. Hopefully he hadn’t asked anything important.

“John is shockingly oblivious,” Kanaya comments, “and you’re unbelievably obvious.”

“Shut it.” Vriska groans, sinking down in her seat. “I don’t like John. He’s just my friend! That’s it.” Kanaya has known Vriska for way too long to think that she's telling the truth, but she doesn't say anything. She'll save the conversation for a time when Vriska can't escape because they've reached her house.

Vriska spends the ride repeating her words over and over in her head, a feeble attempt to try and make herself believe them.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> not sure how to feel about this... it definitely needs editing haha but when i write things i really just need to post them asap.


End file.
